Riven's Broken Blade
by Penniwhistle
Summary: Co-written by Hezzabelle. After a horrific ordeal, Riven quests to find the power to reforge her blade. Riven Darius Swain Destruction Man Lux Montechristo


"What is broken can be reforged."

Riven sighed, the words she'd spoken to Lieutenant General Darius over their troops lack of discipline resounding painfully now. The dashing young General Darius laughed. "Ha! My destination is clear, I have my orders." Swain nodded down at him from an overlooking balcony, as Darius buried his axe in the table, pinning Riven to the table by his cloak.

Riven journied across the lands of Runeterra, searching for a purpose and something to make to her whole again, to be in holes again."No looking back. So Long have I wandered, how should I proceed? What conflict awaits?" She muttered as she walked through the gates of Demacia. Her hackles were raised when she spotted Destruction Man guarding the way, the noble warrior eyeing the crowd vigilantly.

"What are you doing here? And what is that you are hiding in your pocket?" Destruction Man stated. Riven blushed, her broken blade an eternal embarrassment.

"Nothing sir, I'm just a simple maiden..." she started to cry softly, the pain still raw.

"I can take you to somewhere if you want to cry in Private" Destruction man suggested. Riven grimaced - this isn't how her exile was meant to go! How was she to know an enemy...no, not an enemy any more. But a general guarding the gates of Demacia? Soon she'd be caught and tortured...she panicked and ran.

"You know what to do Darius" Swain beckoned. Darius laughed in glee "Ha. With overwhelming force I will conquer you" Riven squeaked in feaar, he was pinned to the table by an axe, he squirmed but she couldn't break free! "What are you doing Darius?" Swain hissed.

Destruction Man ran after the fleeing woman, his Perseverence allowing him to easily catch the fleeing woman. Ripping off her cloak, he growled when he identified Riven, and prepared to delivier Demcian Justice. He pulled her to the side and took her to a side room.  
"What are you going to do me?" Riven squeaked.  
"There is a reason they call me 'Destruction man'" He said in a sultry tone. He pinned Riven up against the wall and began violently kissing her. Riven couldn't help but kiss back. He started undressing her rapidly, with Riven returning the favour. 10 minutes later they began the act of making...Babies. "Fear not! I am coming!" Destruction man yelled.

Riven sobbed harder, hating herself for enjoying this. Was this how Darius felt when he abused her? Her anguish confused the now-hastily-redressing Destruction Man [who was absent in his duties, but fuck it, only the prince or king could reprimand him, and he was sleeping with both.]  
"How was that?" Destruction man asked whilst buttoning up his shirt.  
"I-i-it was amazing." Riven couldn't tell the difference between pleasure and pain. She couldn't tell what she was feeling with her heart racing.

With Riven apprehended, Darius proceeded to rend the armour from his body - but leaving his oversized gauntlet. Darius liked the look of it. Roughly forcing him to the desk, Darius kicked open his legs, unsheathing his blade. "Yeeees..." Swain muttered, his hands full of wood - he clung to his walking stick like a dog with a bone.

"I must take you back into the city centre as I abandoned my post" Destruction man stated.  
"Is there anywhere I could go?" Riven asked.  
"You coul try the college of magic." He stated. He walked over and tenderly kissed Riven on the forhead. Destruction Man was gentle, even though he destroyed Riven into submission not long before. She nodded glumly, before limping away towards the university, spots of blood patching her trousers. What could possibly be at the college? And had Destruction Man not noticed who she was? She'd almost killed him, once upon a time.

She opened the huge wooden doors of the University, stuents bustled around the halls with their coat tails flowing behind them. A professor walked up to her, he resembled a hitman. He had a cold steely stare, shaved head and black leather gloves. "Are you looking for someone, young lady?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." Riven whimpered.  
"I am professor Montecristo. Head professor of this college." He beckoned a nearby girl - bouncy and short, with lovely blonde hair. "This is my star pupil, Lux - maybe you know her brother?" Riven blushed again - another Demacian she'd plotted against. "Mayhaps Lux can help you find your way. Toodlepip!"

"Hehehehehahahahahahooohahahahahiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa! I am Lux! How may I help you?" She laughed. Riven's draw dropped at the insesant laughter.  
"I don't know why I am here. Maybe to escape my past." Riven shyly stated. Lux bounced around her and ragged her to an empty classroom.  
"You can tell me all about it here!" She squeaked.

Soon his clothes were off entirely. Darius laughed his grating laugh, while divesting himself of remaining weaponry. Swain grunted primaly above them. "Now...you can see what the Noxian Guilletine was truly meant for. Witness true strength, from the Pimp-Hand of Noxus!"

Lux smiled above Riven who was sat on the floor. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Thinking about my past."  
"why don't you tell me all... about it?" Lux asked whilst getting closer and closer to Rivens face. Riven began shaking from fear and anticipation. Could someone ever be gentle with her? Maybe this little harlot could be the one...Riven shook her head, crying again. Since her blade was broken...

Riven shook in fear, as Darius undressed and got closer to him. He inserted his man axe into his tender ass, and thrusted back and forth. Swain laughed maniacally as Darius began to assert his authority over Riven. Riven cried and couldn't understand why this was happening, this madness that was surrounding him, he was feeling bruised and more broken with every thrust, but still he wasn't done.

Lux stroked the poor woman's hair, before snuggling into her lap. "Shhh...I'm here, until you're ready to charge your laser." Riven felt something...a power within in stirred once again. She unsheathed her broken blade, staring at it's rune-etched face Lux stared at the blade. "My was that what you were hiding from me?" She asked, as she leaned oer Rivens body.  
"I am hiding many things from everyone. I am an enigma, a blank slate. I am the average passerby on the street." Riven stated cryptically.  
"I love someone filled with... Mystery..." Lux whispered into Rivens ear.

Rolling Riven over, he filled his hands with flesh. Ripping the axe out of the table, glowing with power. "You'll remember this crippling strike forever!" Darius yelled, his blade tearing skin and meat from him. Beatrice, Swain's raven, cleaned the mess.

Lux giggled as Riven tensed up due to her breath on her ear. She pulled in closer and started to undress Riven. She ran her nails along Riven's collar bone, giving her chills up and down her spine. Lux laughed as she ripped off Riven's corset. "W-w-what are you doing... S-s-stop!" Riven cried. Lux ran her fingers down to Riven's waist and along the band of her underwear.  
"Just relax..." Lux whispered as she pulled down Riven's underwear.

The power in Riven flared - she'd found the one! Her blade was reforged! Riven stood, bundling Lux to the floor, no longer a woman - Riven, and his mighty, rune-etched donger were re-united once more. "What is broken can be reforged..." Riven murmured to himself, before running, and impaling Lux on his 4 foot table-leg of a penis, her screaming in pleasure despite the tip poking out of her mouth.

FIN


End file.
